An iconic programming system is a "programming-less" environment where programming is done by connecting graphical images of tools (icons), together with connecting lines, to form a directed graph and create an iconic network which represents a software program. The iconic programming system may be used in research and development test environments, where several different electronic instruments are connected to test a system or device. Programming such a system requires instructions to cause the various instruments to perform desired functions in order to operate as a system.
When an iconic programming system is used, each instrument will be represented by a graphical icon, also called a graphical object, and the connections between the instruments are represented by lines between these graphical images. In addition to graphical icons representing instruments in such a system, graphical icons are provided for programming functions, for example looping, IF-THEN statements, etc. By combining instrument and programming icons, a user can create an iconic network involving the programmed operation of several instruments.
An iconic network program can be large and/or complicated. Often the user of the program does not need to know the details of all icons within the program, but does need to see certain icons such as data input icons and data display icons. Also, some icons need only display when certain events occur. This provides a way of displaying information only when the information is needed.
Prior art iconic programming environments, such as the environment disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,221 issued Feb. 13, 1990 to Kodosky, et al. and 4,914,568 issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Kodosky et al. do not allow a user to select elements for a user panel and includes all Input/Output elements on the panel. Also, the panels in this system do not allow non-input/output elements on a panel.
There is a need in the art then for a system that will provide a way for a programmer in an iconic system to define a user panel. There is further need for such a system to allow a panel to be defined to only be visible when an icon is processed. A still further need is to allow a user to select the elements that will be included in the panel. The present invention meets these needs.
Various features and components of an iconic network system are disclosed in U.S. patent applications:
(A) Application Ser. No. 07/483,478 filed Feb. 22, 1990 for PROGRAMMING ESCAPE FROM AN ICONIC SYSTEM of Bailey, Beethe, Wolber, and Williams;
(B) Application Ser. No. 07/537,550 filed Jun. 13, 1990 for PROCESSING METHOD FOR AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Beethe;
(C) Application Ser. No. 07/661,936 filed Feb. 28, 1991 for LINE PROBE IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber;
(D) Application Ser. No. 07/668,286 filed Mar. 12, 1991 for INPUT AND OUTPUT CONSTRAINTS ON DEVICES IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber and Beethe; and
(E) Application Ser. No. 07/668,285 filed Mar. 12, 1991 for A SYSTEM FOR ENTERING AND MODIFYING VARIABLE NAMES FOR TERMINALS OF ICONS IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber and Beethe.
each of which is hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.